DESCRIPTION: This SBIR Phase I program is Aimed at demonstrating the feasibility of nano-hydroxyapatite ("n-HA") coated titanium Dental implants, using a novel electrophoretic deposition ("EPD") process. The HA nanocoating with approximately 50nm grain size and microsized porosities will provide higher surface bioactivity and blood coagulation compared to conventional microsized HA coatings without micropores on the surface leading to a significantly faster early-stage bone healing process. The EPD will be used to uniformly coat n-HA into the pores of Ti beaded implants, which the conventional thermal spray process cannot do. This program builds on the previous experience of Inframat in EPD fabricated HA nano-coatings for hip replacement applications in an NIH funded SBIR program and other development projects with corporate partners, demonstrating HA nano-coatings on a non-porous Ti6AI4V substrate having the unique n-HA plus micropores surface texture, 3X increased HA coating to Ti substrate adhesion strength, and 300X enhanced corrosion resistance in-vitro. The proposed program will: 1) optimize n-HA graded composition and EPD parameters, 2) coat n-HA on porous Ti beaded and screw shaped Dental implants, and 3) perform HA nanocoating property evaluations. The developed Dental implant products are expected to outperform the current anodized porous (Ti beaded) and plasma spray HA coated screw Dental implants with the benefits of accelerated early-stage healing and decreased pain for patients.